As Naya Rivera's sister
by OlitzOTP
Summary: This is my story, I am... Naya Rivera's sister. Mild cursing.
1. Prolouge

OK , here is my new story.

Disclaimer: Same as always ;), except, This is not my idea either, it belongs to LunaGleek14, I liked her Lea Michele one so much, I decided to do one on me being Naya's sister.

* * *

><p>My name is Gabi, or Gabrielle Olivia Rivera. You guess right, my sister is Naya Rivera, stupid, ALMA and Teen Choice winning, Michael Kors wearing, Naya Rivera. It can be fun hanging out on the set of Glee, at your own will, but sometimes it can be a living HELL! You would think me, having Naya as a sister would give me some street cred, it does. The only problem is … Naya. She is always all up in my bueiness, and my parents want me to live up to her reputation. NOT HAPPENING! She's like, the best Latin American actress in Hollywood! My mom is always making Naya drag me to set. You would think spending time with Emmy winning artists would be awesome, it is, but Naya is always on my ass! If she's being a Cheerio, or nice Santana, or just being regular old Naya, I still hate her. To set the rcord straight, I'm the HBIC in this equation, Naya is the nice one. I am more like the Santana character, straight- up bitch, and she is more like the Rachel character, all sweet and innocent, and ANNOYING. I have a cheerios uniform in my closet, and so does Caitlin, and I can be just as sweet as Naya, It just doesn't come naturally.<p>

A bit about me:

I am 16

I go to St. Agnes Private School

My Bff is Caitlin Renee Morris

And I am, Naya Rivera's sister.


	2. Who hates Naya?

"Gabi!" My mom yelled up the stairs. "Naya's going to be late!"

'_Good.'_ I thought to myself. I had just finished putting my dark brown hair up in a high-ponytail. I grabbed my Hollister cardigan and Vera Bradley purse off my bed. I stumbled down the stairs, only to see my mom, my dad, Naya, and Heather sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. "Can I have some?" I asked, half-asleep. "No!" Naya shouted. "Fine, F-U Naya." I grumbled in a low tone. Then I noticed Caitlin wasn't there. I whipped out my iPhone so fast.

**Gabi: R U coming today?**

**Caitlin: Hell yea! You guys still have to pick me up.**

**Gabi: Good, I was not about to sit through a whole day with, ugh, Naya.**

**Caitlin: God. U will always be u.**

I continue texting, while walking down my front steps.

**Gabi: Always ;)**

Then things turn for the worst.

I misstep, twisting my ankle, and land on my butt. I shed some tears, but not lots. I see my mom running towards me.

"Mija! Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yea, fine." I say simply whipping my tears. I get up, only to find myself urging to limp the rest of the 5 feet to Naya''s Range Rover. I power through, I am not about to leave my BFF to spend the day with Naya.


	3. What to do?

Well Labor day is coming up, and I thought ' The sooner the better' so, I might post more Tomorrow or Friday, but not Saturday or Sunday. I've got a very busy weekend, so I though I should post.

* * *

><p>I limped onto set with Heather, Caitlin, and, ugh, Naya. My iPhone now has a huge crack on its screen. My ankle hurts like hell. Naya and Heather split off to wardrobe and makeup, while me and Caitlin head towards the hall of dressing rooms. We walk to the first one. <em><span>DIANNA AGRON <span>_is printed on the door. We stop and knock. "Hey Di." We say . She is sitting, already in costume and makeup, in her seat watching TV, and texting.

"Hey Gabs, hey Cait, how have you been?"

"Good, good." I say

"Heather and Naya must have just got here."

"Yea, I fell down my steps this morning."

"Ouch, you ok?" She asks.

"Yea, It just hurts a bit."

"Here," She said tossing an ankle brace towards me..

"Thanks Di."

"Anytime, Gabs. Good to see you too Cait." Caitlin just smiled.

We walk past Chris', Darren's, Kevin's, but somehow, Caitlin managed to hit Lea head on. They both landed on the ground. "Hey Lea." I say helping her and Caitlin off the ground. "Hey guys. Um, I'm late for costume, I think the cast is going for lunch, so see you guys later." I rolled my eyes at her. We continued past Cory's, Matt's, Amber's , Mark's, Jenna's then arriving at Heather and Naya's rooms, with Jane, Harry, and Chord at the end. We go into Heather's, hers is way better than Naya's .

"So, what are we going to do today?" I ask.

"I don't know, we have Heather's MacBook, the blu-ray, and the TV, but nothing good is on during the day." She said, throwing her purse on the couch.

"Hows about we watch something on Netflix?" I suggest.

"Yea! Glee season 1?"

"Yep."

"Cool." She said, getting the remote.

It is coming up on one o'clock, and we are just getting to the episode where New Directions get high, when we hear a knock on the door, it opens and Heather walks over to us in the pitch black and presses the pause button on the remote.

"Hey!" we scream, then Naya does the inevitable, she turns on the lights. We squint.

"Come on guys, time for lunch. We are going to Texas de Brazil."

Caitlin and I sit up. "The Aregentina steak-house?" Caitlin asks.

"Yep that's the one." Naya says. "And maybe if you guys hurry, I'll let you go shopping."

That gets us off our feet. Soon, we are grabbing our purses and running for the Range Rover.


	4. Crazed Gleeks and Gay guys

**This is a pretty fluff chapter. There might be an update tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>We walked into Texas de Brazil, well, me and Caitlin walked in, the rest ducked in, trying to avoid, crazed Gleeks, moms trying to get their crazed Gleeks, and weird gay guys. But of course, people started to notice the huge group of people sitting in the middle of the restaurant, wearing sunglasses. Shit, we should have brought Bruno; he's the human wall that the cast usually takes everywhere. Well, their idiotic plan of wearing sunglasses failed ultimately when a girl wearing a Glee shirt, the one from the 'Born this Way' episode that said, <em><span>Brown Eyes .<span>_ I have the one that says_ Bitch_ and Caitlin has the _I'm with_ _Stoopid_ one at home, Well she walks over to us and screams, "OH. MY. GOD! IT'S NEW DIRECTIONS, EVERYONE, IT'S GLEE CAST!" , then that's when all the Gleeks, their moms, and weird gay guys start running over to us. That's when I stand up on my chair, and use my big, cheerleading, voice. " HELL! GO AWAY, I'M TRYING TO EAT. THAT'S RIGHT, I CAN BE A BITCH TOO. " As all the Gleeks walk away, I wave a sarcastic wave. As the girl who put us in our misery walks away, I grab her arm. I stand –up. "Listen, bitch, I'm Gabi Rivera, Next time you interup our lunch, I will, personally, kick your ass." She jus walked away on verge of tears. When I sat back down, the whole cast clapped at me. I got a whole bunch of, "That's how they do it in Lima Heights!", even from the hell in my life, Naya.


	5. Everyone hates Cory

Oh. My. God. My mom is making me spend today on set, too. I'm making Caitlin go with me.

"GABRIELLE OLIVIA RIVERA!" , I think we've been through this before, well, my mom calls me. I go down stairs, but luckily, my mom is letting me go in my own car, the silver Porsche that is sitting in the driveway,

I pull in front of Caitlin's. I get out and knock on her door. Her mom, Kaye, and her dad, Mike, answer. "Hey Mrs. Kaye, Mr. Mike." Her mom pulls me for a hug. "Hello Gabi." Her dad says. Soon I hear Caitlin thudding down the stairs. "Gabs!" I smile. "Come on, let's go." Her dad, like, really hates me, but LOVES Naya.

Caitlin and I pull into the set parking lot. As we hopped out, we could hear shouts from inside. We rushed in only to find Naya and Lea fighting and Heather and Cory, standing by frightend. Maddie, Lea's little sister, and Lily, Darren's neice, where holding Dianna's hands, and crying. I ran over to Dianna. "What happened?" She gave me , Lily, and Maddie's hands, "I'll explain later. Just take them." We go to Heather's dressing room. Maddie finally speaks up. "What's happening? Naya just walked onto set, and Lea, went up and slapped her, and then Naya started swearing in Spanish." Then I heard a knock on the door. Dianna walked in and pulled me out.

We are standing outside Heather's dressing room. "Gabi, Cory's been cheating on Lea."

"What?" I asked.

"Yes, with Naya."

"WHAT! I thought Cory and Lea had a perfect relationship."

"They did, Lea found out last night, and when Naya got here this morning, Lea just went up to her and started a fight with her.

""Good to know, Naya's going to need more make-up." I laughed at my own joke. "Cait and I'll take Maddie and Lily out today. Like go shopping or something.

"Ok, thanks Gabi. Borrow my car, I saw you came with the Porsche today."

We quickly got off set, like super fast. The rest of the cast where still trying to keep Lea and Naya off each other. Naya might be nice, but when she gets mad, she can be the fury. We saw Dianna's Escalade in the lot, and we drove away, like superfast. "Where are we going?" Lily and Maddie asked.

"We are going to the mall." I scoweled. Caitlin punched me in the arm. "Fine, what stores do you want to go to?" When I asked, they just started listing away.

" Disney, Hollister, Abercrombie, Justice, Neiman Marcus, Saks, and Ralph Lauren."

"Good, I'll actually agree to go there." I said.


	6. Hollister Shopping

We walked into Hollister.

"Um, why exactly did you want to come here? They don't even have your size. They barely have my size."

"We just like the style."

I rolled my eyes. "The style is Southern California. We LIVE in Southern California.

"Oh" they said in harmony.

I picked a couple cardigans, and me and Caitlin got matching bathing suits. Maddie and Lily got some perfume, and I added those bags along to the stuff we got at the Disney Store. At Abercrombie, they get a couple tees, and me and Caitlin get some hoodies and sweats. At Justice, they get some shorts and tanks. At Neiman Marcus, me and Caitlin get dresses for Glee's red carpet event, and we purchase accessories at Saks. And at Ralph Lauren, we all get matching polos and plaid shorts. We eat lunch for a while, then continue, only all of us buying a pair of TOMS and Vera Bradley Hipsters.

"What a shopping day!" We all laugh piling into Dianna's car.

"I'm a bit nervous about going back to set." Caitlin says

"Me too" says Lily

"Me three." Says Maddie

I pulled out of the parking lot, and after only a few minutes of driving, we pull into the set parking lot, it was mostly empty. I swear, I can hear everyone of them gulp. I quickly put all of our shoppiongs in my car, and catch up to them. We walk onto a quiet set. I quickly run to Ryan's office.

"Where are they?"

"Out at lunch. For the first time, they split for lunch, half went with Lea, and half went with Naya. I think Cory's the only one who stayed and ordered in."

"Ok, I'll go talk to him." Ryan nodded. "Thank you."

I walk out and give Caitlin my keys. "Here, take the stuff from the car to Heather's dressing room, do whatever. I'm going to talk to Cory."

"Ok," she walked off set with the little girls, and I walked toward Cory's dressing room.


	7. A horrible episode of Secret Life

I knock on the door that says _**CORY MONTEITH **_on it.

"Cory?" I question, walking into the pitch black of his dressing room. Reruns of Glee were playing on his TV, the Madonna episode was currently on, which was just about getting to the 'Like a Virgin' number. I see his shadow shifting in the light of the coffee table.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"Um, It's Gabi." I flick on the light. He has a Chinese take-out container on his lap. He squints.

"Don't hurt me." He pleads.

"What makes you think I want to hurt you?"

"You have lots of more fury in you than Naya and Lea."

"Well, I'm not going to hurt you." I say sitting next to him, on his couch.

"Why did you come here?"

"Why do you think, womanizer?"

"I don't know."

"Well, It seems you have Lea _AND _Naya after you. You're life just turned into a bad episode of Secret Life."

He laughed. "Let me guess. I'm Ricky. But which one is Amy and which on is Adrienne?"

"One, You watch that show? Two, That's your choice, Cory."

"But I love both of them."

"Well you have to pick, unless you want to be a man-whore. For instance, since your Ricky, the womanizer, which one is Amy, the one you like, and which one is Adrienne, the one that is trying to hang on to something that was never there."

We sit in silence for a couple minutes; I can tell he's thinking, by that look on his face.

"You've been a great help, Gabi. I think I've found my Adrienne and my Amy."

"Way to go, Franken teen. I'll be in Heather's room is you need more counseling."

He smiles. He finally gets up from his spot on the couch, and walks over to where I am now standing, by the door, and he kisses me on the forehead. I hug him. I know, right, I never hug anyone.


	8. I love you, Naya

**I thought there should be a Cory-centric Chapter, to see who he chose. Also, I'm so sorry for the late update. I have had school, this past week, exams, and I have had my mom on my butt, but luckily, today is a TWD at my school and not at hers, so, I'm at my grandma's typing this right now. All I can say is, Sorry, and there could be more updates later in the day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I'm working on it…JK. But I'm asking for it for Christmas… also a JK. I will never own anything as epically awesome as Glee.**

There they where, both groups, coming back from lunch. Lea had Amber, Chris, Darren, Jenna, and Harry. Naya had Mark, Dianna, Heather, Kevin, and Chord. Which one to choose.

* * *

><p>"Lea!" I yelled across the main set. She turned on her heels and started to walk away, but I grabbed her for arm.<p>

"Lea, listen to me." She had a glassy look in her eyes, and small tears where streaming down her face.

"What?" she whispered.

"Lea, I love. Not intimately, I love you like a sister. You mean everything to me. Don't think I'm choosing Naya because she's pretty, you are too. But there is something about Naya that sets off fireworks in my head. I knew that 1rst day of filming, you would become my best friend, but when Naya and I did the Madonna 'Like a Virgin' scene, I knew she was it; she was the girl for me. Lea, please, please don't be mad." I kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm not. I wasn't really mad in the first place, but as soon as I saw Naya, I just wanted to slap her in the face. As soon as I did, I regretted it, because I knew she would come back bigger and better." She looked up at me. "Come here." I leaned down to her height. And she gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you Lea, for understanding. Now I have to go find Naya."

I walked to that door, the one that said Naya Rivera on it. I knocked. And Naya opened. But as soon as she did, she got that, HBIC scowl, and slammed it in my face, but it was clear, she had been crying the whole morning. But, Heather came to the rescue, and opened it. "Sorry Cory. She's been … ok." She looks at Naya on the couch watching 'The Titanic', head shoved in a pillow. "Go away." I heard her mutter. Instead, I walked past Heather and sat on the couch next to her feet. "Naya, are you listening." She muttered. "Not really." I sighed. "I chose you. I chose you Naya Marie Rivera; I wanted you instead of Lea. You make me so happy." As I said that, she started coming back to life. "I love you too Cory Monteith." I whipped away the mascara that was running down her face. And I kissed her, and she kissed back. And, yes, I felt fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, Isn't that awesome. If you don't like the Monteith-Rivera ship, you suck. <strong>


	9. Back to Gabi

**Back to Gabi's POV!**

At the end of the day, Naya came out of her trailer, all smiles, and no messed- up make-up. I dropped my mouth in disbelief. "What the Hell!" I screamed at everyone on set. Dianna took my arm and dragged me back. "Calm down, Gabs." I shoved her. "How am I supposed to calm down if Naya is… HAPPY!"

"She and Cory are going to be official. Soon it's going to be all over the magazines." I turned around. "I'm going home. Tell Naya, that she SUCKS!" Then I turned, and stormed out of that ally. I threw the snack table, shoved a few camera guys and grabbed Caitlin and stormed to my car. All the Gleeks, watch with their mouths open. Sue would be so proud.

"What was that?" Caitlin asked when we got back to the car. "I have no idea. I feel so sucky. I am the only un-successful Rivera. Naya has Cory and has won an ALMA; Mychal is an awesome football player, Nickayla is a firkin model. And Gabi is? Nothing. She is the Rivera off-spring that has nothing. She follow Naya to work." Tears where forming in my eyes.

"Don't worry Gabs. You get all A's, you are an awesome cheerleader. You will be something like Naya, and Mychal, and Nickayla. I can bet you are going to be 1rst in class, you will go to college, and eventually forgive Naya, Mychal, and Nickayla for being so successful. And your kids will be lucky that you forgave their aunts and uncle." She whipped my tears. "Thanks Cait, you always know how to make someone feel better." And you know what happened next. We kissed, on the lips, with tounge.

**What a way to end a chapter! Maybe Gabi IS the real life Santana. Oh, and just incase you didn't know, Mychal and Nickayla are Naya's real brother and sister.**


	10. Wicked BITCH of the West Coast

"How was set today?" I couldn't make eye-contact with them. Nickayla was sitting across the table from me, and Naya was at her own apartment.

"Yea Gabi, how was today." Nickayla smirked.

"None of your buisness Miss I-don't-eat-anything." I retorted

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I will come tear those eyes tright out of their sockets." I said. She pushed her chair away from the table. My parents let her go. She stoped before climbing up the stairs. "I wasn't really hungry anyway."

"I'm not either." I started to get up, but my mpm grabbed my arm. "Come here mija, tell us what went on today. Let's go sit in the living room.

When we finally got situated, I was on one couch and they where on the other.

"Gabirelle, tell us." I took a deep breath, then I just started blurting things out.

"Today,whenIgottosetwithCaitlin,NayaandLeawherefighting." I breathed. ",Nayacryedthewholeday,whileIwentshoppingwithCaitlin,Maddie,,IhelpedCoryoutofhisduldrums,andhetoldNayahelovedher." I compleated,out of breath. My dad had a stony look on his face. "I'm going to call Naya." I heard him whisper to my mom. "Don't!" I yelled,jumping out of my seat. "Umm, I will." I turned to leave. "Can I have Caitlin over?" My mother nodded. "Sure, mija." I smiled. "Thanks"

I ran up the stairs, but was quickly stopped by Nickayla. "Get out of my way,Nik." "No." she argued."I heard everything you said, and I'm going to tell Naya." I was kinda tired of the 'I'll tell Naya' card. Who does Nickayla think she is? I should probably tell you, not all the RIvera children get along. Naya loves all three of us. Mychal loves me and Naya. Nickayla whorsips Naya, and I only get along with Mychal. Man, I'm donw with all this thinking, and Nik is still in my way. "Not if I tell her first." I knew I regreted haveing Naya's name on my contact list, but it comes in handdy times like this. Nickayla clearl got the point that she lost. "God! Your so annoying!" and she pushed past me. I happily continued up the stairs. "Back at you, Nikky!"


	11. Why don't you come on over?

Once in my room, I picked up my phone and clicked that name, Naya. Actually, in my phone, she's under _Bitch1 _, and Nikky is _ Bitch2 . _It started ringing. After a couple rings, her voice echoed through the phone-line. "Hello?" I didn't talk back, just breathed. After a few minutes in silence, it was like I felt her take her ear away from the phone and look at the caller ID. _"Gabi, I know it's you. What do you want?" _That's when , right there in my room, I broke down crying."Naya,I'm so sorry." I choked. "About what?" She questioned. "I told Mami and Papi that you took Cory away from Lea. " There was a few minutes of silence. _"It's ok. I knew they would make you break down. I was goi..." _I cut her off. "Naya, I love you. You are a better sister than I treat you. I have never really told you that before. Naya, I've never really meant anything I said to you. It's just my way of tearing you down, and makeing you fell sucky, because that's what I feel. I was tired of l was tired of looking up on you, Mychal, and Nik, because I'm not good at anything. I need to get over myself and forgive you, because one day when I have kids they won't know how awesome thier Aunt Naya was, because thier Mami and her didn't get along, They would think that you don't care about them. And..." This time she cut me off._ "Gabi, I really never understood what your problem was, but now I do. Mami got me into acting and modeling when I was very young, and she pushed Nik and Mychal into modeling and football. She soon saw that it was taking over our lives. She wanted you to grow up pure, and have a life ahead of you. I will never know what it feels like on the outside, looking in, but there is always a peice of me that will wish that I have something to lean on after I finish my run on TV. I forgive you, GAbs, and always remember that in the long run YOU will be the most sucessful Rivera. _That's all I needed to hear. "Thank you Naya." I whipped my tears and sniffled. "For reminding me that publicity isn't everything." And I hung up.

I scrolled down more on my contacts and found Caitlin. It picked up in one ring_. "Did you?"_ She asked. I could tell the anxioty in her voice. "Yea, I did. Now come on over. We can get our sweet lady kisses on." I heard her giggle. _" Ok!" _And with that she hung up, and It only took her 5 minutes . Yep, real life Santana.

**There will be another update tonight, and early tomorrow morning.**


	12. Taylor

The next morning, there was a knock on my door. My mom waltzed in and pulled open my curtains. "Wake up girls!" She sing-songed.

"Hmmmm?" I mummbled. "Isn'titSunday?" She shook her head.

"Nope. It's 6:50 on MONDAY." With tha, me and Caitlin practically jumped out of bed and ran around the room. "Crap!" Cailtin yelled from my bathroom. "What!" I yelled back, from my closet. "I left my binder at home!" _Crap_. I thought. _That means we have to stop by her house. _But I was pulled from my thoughts by a suddle knock on my door. I quickly put on my regulation plaid skirt and shirt with the schools emblem on it, and slipped on my Sperrys. Both of our hairs where still in a mess, and we had no make up on. "Who is it?" I called. The doors swung oopen with a click, and Naya and Heather walked in. "Hey guys!" HEather said in a chipper tone. "Why are you so happy, it's Monday?" I asked. "Well, we get to record some new songs and take you to school." Naya replied. Heather pulled Caitlin's binder from behind her back. Caitlin snatched it. "Thanks, but we really need to get finished. "I said, trying to shove them out of my room. "Ahh." Naya stuck her foot in the door. "We are helping you with that too."

Fifteen minutes later, Me and Caitlin had our hair up and make-up on. "Come on, we need to get to the recording studio." I grabbed my large purse and binder. "Ok."

A couple mintues later, Caitlin and I had been dumped outside the school, Naya only telling us that she would be picking us up later. Then I heard a sports car roar into the lot. "Speak of the devil." I growled, not even needing to turn around to know that is was Nickayla and her friend Taylor Norvell.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby Rivera." Taylor lauhed. Nickayla chuckled behind her.<p>

"Hello taylor, Nickayla." CAitlin said politely.

"Baby Morris." Taylor scoffed. "Move it Juniors. Just because you're related to Naya and Heather, doesn't mean you will ever be sucessful like them. That was when my blood boiled over.

"Youz knowz what? Nadie te quiere! No eres más que un niño mimado que se cuelga alrededor de nuestra casa con la esperanza de entrar en contacto con Naya! Usted knowz qué! Nunca va a suceder!" I yelled, launching myself at her, but CAitlin grabbed my arm, and somebody grabbed my waist. "Gabi!" the person screamed. I turned around. It was Luke. Luke Salling, Mark's nephe, and my boyfriend, I might have deep feelings for Caitlin, but it can't go out in Hollywood that Naya Rivera has a lesbian sister. "Hey Luke." I said in a sugary-sweet voice, then I pulled him in for a kiss. I knew I could feel Caitlin's heart drop right threw to her stomach. "Ugh." Taylor grunted. And all I could do is put my fist up, and give her the finger.

**Ok, well I have had requests for Heya, and more of Gabi on set. If you have any recommendations, just tell me! PM me or leave a review. Oh, and I know I said I would post last night too, but me and my mom got in too late from a football game last night, sooo, yea, I'll be trying to update whenever my mom's not around (which is right now, and every afternoon.). It might take a few more chapters for any of your recomendations to come into play, since I have already written up a few more chapters.**


	13. N4YN4Y R

The school day went by fast. Caitlin and I are chemestry partners this semester. I have to work on a history project about the Industrial Revolution with this girl in my class, Hope Wilder, and Since me and Caitlin are cheerleaders, we are automatically on the homecoming commitee and I am on the ballot for homecoming maid.

"Hey Cait!" I said, running out to the quad after school, no cheer practice, which means, straight to set. "Come on. Your late" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the creme Range Rover at the edge of the parking lot, with the front lisence plate reading _**N4YN4Y R **_. Me and her climbed into the back seat. Naya was in the driver's seat, fixing her make-up, and Heather was in the passenger's seat, also doing the same thing.

On the way out, we passed Nickayla and Taylor. "Stop Nay." I said with a sly voice. The car came to an abrupt stop and I rolled down the window. "Hey Nik, Taylor." Taylor's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. "Are you with..." her voice trailed off. Nickayla stuck her head in the window. "Hey Nikky." Naya and Heather chourus from the front seat. Nickayla looked in awe. "Hey Nay, Hey HeMo. Umm, do you think I can get a ride?" "Nik, I thought we were going shopping!" Taylor whined in the back ground. Nickayla gave her a stale glare. "Shut the fu..." Naya cut her off. "Nickayla, here's what I'm going to do. You're making me late, so I'm going to roll up the window and then I suggest you step away from the vehicle, before I run over your feet." Nickayla's mouth dropped, as Naya was rolling the window up. I waved , and then we where off, leaving Nickayla and Taylor in the dust.

**Pretty fluffy chapter. I have started , what I think will be 3 parts, the crisis chapter. I won't tell you, because that would spoil it. It won't start until after the next chapter though. The next chapter should be updated tomorrow afternoon, or night, and the part 1 of the crisis will be up Friday afternoon. P.S. The next chapter will be pure fluff, be prepared.**


	14. Love you like a Love Song

We pulled up to set. Me and Caitlin went to Stage 16, the auditorium. Sometimes it's really calming in there. Since they are about to shoot a scene, we are going to sit in the sound box. I took one last glance at Naya before she went into her trailer, to get touch-ups on her make-up, and HeMo went to hers. Heather was whispering someting to Naya, and she was laughing. I turned to walk forward,but saw Lea and Darren holding hands, walking into the auditorium, and Cory coming toward Heather and Naya. I continued on with Caitlin, purse slung over my shoulder and binder in hand. We sat at the table in the sound box. I looked over and saw Caitlin with her thinking face. It was her Algebra homework. _** 4-6 Slope and y-intercept **_the top of the paper read. "Gabs?" She asked a few minutes later. I looked up. "Hmm?" "How do I do this?" "y two minus y one over x two minus x one." It was like a light blub went off in her head."Oh, Yea, Ok." Five minutes later, I was pulled from my homework by **"ROLLING!" **being called. We got up and looked out the big window, out to the auditorium. All of New Directions was sitting out there, minus Amber, as Mercedes, but she was sitting toward the top with Idina, playing Shelby, and the girl that plays Sugar Motta, Vanessa, I think her name is. Naya, Lea, Chris, and Jenna where on the stage, ready to sing Selena Gomez's 'Love you Like a LoveSong', to every one else, but specificly, Santana, to Brittany, Rachel to Finn, Kurt to Blaine, and Tina, to Mike. To my surprise, Naya had the solo.

_"No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart_

_That's what you are_

_a song that goes on and on."_

It sounded, well, angelic. I would've bet she would ruin that song.

**Tonight! Part 1 of the anticipated 3-part Crisis storyline! But after that, this story must come to an end, and there WILL be a sequel! Yay! I have great things planned for GAbi's senior year! Possibly an engagment, and marrige, and maybe... a new Rivera child! You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Next chapter: New characters set Gabi and Caitlin's life aflame.**


	15. Burnin' in Hell

We left the auditorium about 10 minutes ago, well, me and Caitlin. THe rest of the cast went to shoot a scene in the chior room, and we started walking back across the parking lot, toward the trailers. Of course, there was high-prifle security to keep out the fans. Raging fans stood outside, in hopes of getting a glimse of the cast. Sully and Roger, the other gaurds, stood outside, trying to cage the pandemounium. We had just rounded the corner, out of sight of the fans, to see a guy; maybe 5'5, really skinny, and wearing an extra pair of clothes, and a ski mask.

"Hey! You can't be up there?" I yelled at him, the guy quickly turned his head. He jumped off the fence, alnding on both feet perfectly.

"And what are you going to do about it girlies?" He said in a taunting voice. Caitlin tried to hold me back, but failed emmencly. "Umm, I don't know. Go Lima Heights on your ass, then maybe call LAPD." he snarled.

"Cooper, X, Jester!" he yelled over his shoulder. Three bigger, more masculen, men jumped over the fence.

"What. The. Shit ." I muttered. Caitlin shoved me.

The main guy studied me and Caitlin. "Well, your not one of them." He said pointing at the billboard with the whole cast throwing slushies. He got closer to me, almost able to lay a hand on my shoulder. "You touch me. I scream. You get arrested." He laughed.

"You scream. I fire this peice of shit and we'll never know who you and your mute friend are." He said, pulling a gun from his pocket. My eyes darted. "Look closely. Don't we look like two of them?" I said pointing at the billboard.

"X,Cooper. Hold her up." One of them took each of my arms,and held me so thier boss could see. The guy, Jester, spoke.

"Yea Boss. She looks like the feisty, lesbian, hoott, latina cheerleader." "Jester! Did I ask you to speak. No." He took one more glance. "Your right. Put her down and pick up the mute blonde."

"I'm not mute. " Caitlin said flatly.

"The stupid, blonde, other lesbian, cheerleader." 'Jester' said without emotion.

"Brittany and Santana. Good work Jester." The boss said.

"So wait." I spoke from behind him. "You guys are some weird gleeks?"

"Yes, now shut up tiny Santana. Give me your phone."

"What makes you think I have a phone? I could like writing letters?"

"One, I can see that fancy iPhone of your's sticking out f your bra, along with your fake,European, exploding sandbags of hell. And two, your a Rivera, Gabi Rivera."

"That's a count of stalking." I counted

"Morris. Caitlin Morris" He said pointing at Caitlin.

"Are you stupid?" I asked bluntly. "We're still on set. Naya and Heather are going to notice us missing, and they're going to make an all-call of the set." He nodded in agreement. "Right. Boys get them out of her, off set and out of LA."WHAT!" I screamed, only to feel a cold barrel against my temple. "Scream again."

I tried to sling my purse over my shoulder, but he grabbed it. "Leave the binder, I'll hold the purses, and you climb over the fence. In matter of minutes, we where in their van. Luckily, the are the stupidest criminals I've ever heard of, and they sat us in the back seat, with windows, so I was able to tell where we were. We were on the outskirts of Los Angeles.

**Ok. There it is. Part one. Part 2 should be up Friday, as soon as i get home from school and type it!**


	16. Hey Gleeotches!

**Naya's P.O.V**

"Gabi! Caitlin!" I haven't seen them in hours. HeMo is behind me, calling also.

(Naya, **Heather)**

**"Guys!" **HeMo yelled. **"Naya, where could they be?"**

"I don't know." It's 5 o'clock. "HeMo, we've been looking for hours. We need to call the police."

**"I can't."** She collapsed on the groung, crying and buring her head in her hands.

"Why HeMo?"

**"My parents. They are going to think I'm so iresponsible. They knew it. They knew one day I would lose my little sister."**

"It's ok H. It's not your fault."

We sat there for a couple of minutes, but then we heard our names being called.

_"Nay!HeMo!" _Kevin vame screaming around the corner.

"What?" I whispered

_"We found somthing." _Both of us jumped up and ran after him.

"We're getting close to the front gate."

_"I know."_

Right off the front gate we round another corner. We saw the cast and producers huddled around something. Ryan motioned for us. "Come here" Once we got to the middle of the circle, we saw what everyone was in awe about. Gabi and Caitlin's binder lay in a neat stack, but a torn peice of paper lay on top.

_Hey Gleeotches!_

_You'll never find the little Rivera and Morris_

_You try, we put the barell to the brain_

Heather broke down again. "Don't worry we'll find them." Once the police got there, they told us 'they'll try'.

A couple weeks later, they told us that they looked over the hand writing, and they had a match. _A match?_ The hand writing was, infact, not either of theirs', but a match to a ransom note from the kiddnapping of 14-year-old Laurel Thayer, from only a couple weeks earlier. They suspect it is the same people. And only a couple hours later, I got a phone call.

**Unknown Number**

"Hello?" I asked cautiosly

_"Naya Rivera?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Part 2. Part 3 should be up tomorrow, and the epilouge should be up Monday,Tuesday, or Wednesday. After that, I won't be putting up the new story, mainly, because, I haven't written it yet, and secondly, I am using the oprutunity to update some of my other stories that havn't been updated in months. And ... 30 reveiws! Keep em' comin', they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.<strong>


	17. Meeting a new Rivera

**If you're confused, here's what happened. Gabi and Cailtin went missing. Naya and the cast where able to find leads in the case, and Naya got a mysterious phone call. This is the last chapter before the epilouge, and the sequal. GABI'S P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Naya Rivera?" I asked. Me, Caitlin, and this other girl, Laurel, have been stuck here for about 2 weeks, but Laurel has been here longer. THese are the dumbest criminals ever. Who leaves 3 kidnapped LA girls in a hotel room? It took me a while to figure out how work the phone and remember Naya's number.<p>

_"Yes?"_ Naya answered back. I could tell by her voice, she had been crying.

"Naya, it's me. " there was a long pause on her end. _" Gabi?"_ she sniffled.

"Yea, Gabi."

_"Where are you? Nickayla dropped out of school to become a model and Mychal, he dropped the season to com..." _"Stop. Naya. Breathe. CAll LAPD. Me, Caitlin, and that girl Laurel Thayer, the one that when missing downtown, are in the Super 8 off Highway 45, in San Diego. After you save us, then you can tell me all that's happened."

* * *

><p>While Naya rescuse our asses, I'll tell you a bit about Laurel Thayer. She's an orphan. Living in some crappy orphanage in Downtown LA. Well she's walking home one day, and Boss, X, Cooper, and Jester push her into thier van. She's 14 going on 15 with honey blonde hair and emerald eyes. Her parents died in a car crash when she was 10. No one has adopted her since. This beautiful girl rotting away in a crappy house of misfits. She doesn't belong there. She was a spoiled only child until her parents died.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time the police and Naya had made it, us 3 had fallen asleep.<p>

"There they are!" I here someone yell. THen I feel a hand brush my head. " Hey pretty girl." My eyes flicker open tosee Naya. "Nay!" and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

A total of an hour later, we are on the road back to LA.

"So. What happened?"

"Well Mychal came home. Nickayla dropped out off school. Mom's been depressed, I mean I would too if my academic star went missing, and m second chance of having an academicaly inclined child, dropped out."

I nodded.

"And me and HeMo are together."

"What?"

"I broke up with Cory. Me and Heather have wanted to be together, and this is our oprutunity."

"Did I really miss that much?"

"Yea. And after you called, I talked to HeMo. I think we are going to adopt Laurel."

"Really? I 'll be happy she's a Rivera, she'll ft right in with us." I laughed at my own joke.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later, Naya and Heather bought a house, and took Laurel out of the orphanage; her name is now Laurel Scarlett ( That was always her middle name.) Morris-Rivera. Nickayla and Taylor are trying to be tip-top models, and I broke up with Luke, but he's still my friend. The weird kiddnappers where arrested, and me and Caitlin, well, we started going out. I couldn't be happier. Oh, and we might have had to take some summer school classes, but we passed our Junior year.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Part 3. The epilouge, may be up tomorrow sometime, but a definate to Monday. Thanks for all the support! It has really helped me, and come support me in my other stories, they should be updated sometime soon, but I promise to post the sequal to this soon, and after the epilouge, I might put up a preveiw.<strong>


	18. Epilouge

"Laurel!" I called through Naya's trailer I hear her size 7 feet padding from the other side.

"Gabi!" the blonde hugs me. The door slams behind me and Caitlin walks in.

"Hey pretty girls." She kisses me on the lips and gives Laurel a hug.

"Your charmed life will come to an end next week." I joke. It's been about 3 weeks since Laurel's adoption was official, but she's been living with Naya and HeMo the whole summer. Me and Caitlin have already been back to summer cheerleading practices. "But, I'm going to your school! Mom and Mami are going to drop me off." She's so excited, but Naya's afraid she won't fit in.

"L, don't worry. Naya and Heather have been dropping us off at school for years. You are going to fit in there. You are Naya Rivera and Heather Morris' daughter and you where on last month's cover of People.

"Your right!" She said brightly. Man, this girl always has a bright side.

"I know I am."

**That's it. The epilogue. I know some of you are sad this story is coming to an end, but just wait, keep calm. There will be a sequal. I will post on here when it's up. I just feel, that I should give the preview now!**

**She's back, Gabi Rivera's senior year was planned to be awesome, new girlfriend, new neice, making amends with Naya, but will one little glitch in her life ruin everything. Or more than one glitch? **

**That's all I can say, without giving the whole story up!**


	19. AN

**Sorry for the long wait**

**but your wait is over**

**because the prolouge of **

**'Life with the Rivera's'**

**is up!**

**Love,**

**AC**


End file.
